The objective of this research is to develop a custom OEM communications module which allows for two-way communication between a variety of electronic medical devices from different manufacturers and a remote monitoring center. Health care costs in the U.S. have risen from $27 billion in 1960 to over $1 trillion in 1995. In response to the increases in health care costs, employers, insurers, and government agencies have sought lower cost alternatives, such as managed care groups (i.e., HMOs), that provide better controls on rising cost levels. Managed care groups are applying cost-containment pressures to reduce the cost of homecare therapies. Nursing visits to patients in the homecare environment are a principal cost component and have been cut back to save money. Patients or caregivers must now administer many of their own therapies, such as IV drug infusions and respiratory cre, without the supervision of a nurse. In this new environment, the costs of medical complications and poor outcomes resulting from poor patient compliance are becoming more clearly recognized. The long term goal of this research is to improve patient outcomes in the homecare environment. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed OEM device will allow any electronic instrument to be remotely monitored and controlled. The market potential for the OEM device is $50-100M annually. The potential savings to the US healthcare system exceed$1 billion in terms of improved outcome, compliance, and rapid interventions.